Finding You
by mmonroe
Summary: This is my version of how fleur and hermione meet in my own version of the world of harry potter. they meet as children but dont remember each other until they meet again for the triwizard tournament. rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

Finding You

By warriorofthesea08

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in any of JK's fantastic books…although I wish I did.

Prologue: Beginnings

_Looking across a lengthy hallway a small girl, perhaps around the age of ten, sat quietly on a marble bench peering inquisitively at the artwork that hung in front of her. Icy blue eyes containing a hint of silver around the pupil, adorned with long, dark lashes, stared curiously as slightly wavy, silvery hair framed a small, pale oval face with pink cheeks. Rosy lips turned into a frown as she sighed dejectedly and cast her eyes downward to her small hands. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't pin point the true emotion of the painting._

_Frustration was quickly overcome with another emotion – loneliness. She took a quick look around herself. She sat in the middle of a small room at the end of a deserted hallway. Nothing to be heard only portraits of people and places long since forgotten lined the white washed walls. There wasn't a living soul to be found. Of course the place wasn't completely empty. No, just all the visitors happened to be on the floor below her. _

_This was her mother's art exhibition/gallery. Most of the art featured had been passed down through the generations, but some had been recently added by her mother through auctions she attended. Even a few of the small girl's works were hung in a few of the rooms. _

_Even at the tender age of ten she had already displayed an acute talent for art; although it really wasn't her passion as her mother had wanted it to be. _

_What she wanted most of all was just to have someone to talk to, to be around. Just someone who cared, or seemed to. Her father was rarely seen, due to his import/export business and her mother barely even had time to acknowledge her presence in some events. The reason why she had come here in the first place was because she didn't want to be at home with her tutor who constantly tried to instruct her how to "be a proper lady." She couldn't stand the plump, horrid, shrill voiced woman. Yet, even here she found herself lonely, surrounded by silence. _

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the subtle sounds of footsteps coming from behind. She jumped when she heard a voice from behind her. _

_"It's pretty, although the lady looks a little sad…and lonely. I wonder why and what she's sitting there waiting for," another small, childlike voice sounded. _

_The small blonde girl turned around in surprise to see a young girl, seemingly a few years younger than herself, staring skeptically at the work. Chestnut brunette curls fell to about her shoulders as large, warm brown eyes scanned the painting, then drifting to meet her own. _

_For a moment there seemed to be a mutual lock between both girls as they looked at one another. However, a far off voice broke the connection. _

_"Hermione, dear, where'd you run off to?" a woman's voice echoed throughout the hall softly. _

_"Uh oh, that's my mum," the small brunette whispered, looking away for a second, but pulled back to the blonde's gaze just as quickly. "Um…I have to go, okay? I'll see you later." For a quick second she ran forward and gave the other girl a hug before running off. _

_The small blonde just sat there stunned. Even if it had been for just a moment, she had never felt that…was it…content? She moved back to take a final glance once more at the artwork. Remembering what the other girl had said, she realized she had been right; the woman in the painting did look sad and lonely. She could sympathize; she wished that girl hadn't had to go so soon. She missed her company and hoped that some day, maybe they would be fortunate enough to meet again. _

_With that she got up to leave, the memory of the hug and the girl still fresh in her mind. _


	2. Chapter 1: Recognition

Finding You

By warriorofthesea08

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in any of JK's fantastic books…although I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Recognition

Part 1 – Hermione's P.O.V

A certain brunette with chestnut curls walked speedily down the maze of hallways that made up the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Talking fervently beside her was a tall, lanky red head with light freckles spread across his face. Next to him was a messy, dark haired boy with emerald green eyes and circular glasses. Both boys seemed in their own world, talking of Quidditch and the World Cup that they had all previously gone to that summer.

The girl, on the other hand, seemed to be in an entirely different world. Two things were running through her mind: the upcoming Triwizard Tournament and the arrival of the two other schools, and a dream that she had experienced the night before.

The dream had seemed more of a memory, though. Like one forgotten, but not yet erased from her memory entirely. In the dream she had been in a large white building. It must've been an art gallery or something of the sort. She had been walking down a long, dark corridor, the frames along the wall seeming to taunt her forward to the light that appeared at the room at the far end. When she finally got there, she found a little blonde girl sitting on a bench in the middle of the room. She had her back to her and her shoulders were slightly slumped. If she didn't know better, she would've thought the girl to be crying, small sniffling and whimpering sounds emitting from her direction.

She felt a pang in her heart then. She wanted to help her, to make her stop crying. She looked up at the painting above the small girl. In it was a woman sitting on a stone bench in the middle of a garden. It seemed to be situated around the ancient times of Greece and the woman some sort of goddess. She was staring off, a lonely expression dominated her light complexion and dark eyes, as if waiting for something.

Suddenly she heard someone speaking. She felt an urge to turn around and see who it was until she realized that the voice she was hearing was her own.

_"It's pretty, although the woman looks a little sad…and lonely. I wonder why and what she's sitting there waiting for," _she heard herself say. As if in slow motion, she stared on as the small blonde girl in front of her turned her head in her direction, slivery blonde hair glistening as it caught a few rays of sunlight that shone through from the skylight above her. Large, bright blue eyes went wide as they met her own in what seemed like a shock from fright as she emitted a small gasp. Her tiny body seemed to stiffen for a moment, but then relaxed upon seeing the other girl.

As she had suspected, she saw a tiny tear on the blonde girl's left cheek. Even through this, Hermione recognized her childlike beauty. For a moment, there was silence, and it looked as if the blonde girl was about to say something when another voice sounded throughout the hallway.

_"Hermione, dear, where'd you run off to?"_ another feminine voice called out to her. She immediately recognized it as her mother's. She felt herself turn for a second to look down the hallway in the direction from where the voice had come from, but, almost as quickly, turned back to the other girl sadly. She knew she had to leave, but, for some reason, was tempted to stay. Again, she heard the familiar sound of her own voice sound out.

_"Uh oh, that's my mum," _she heard herself say._ "Um…I have to go, okay? I'll see you later." _She still felt the need to comfort the other girl in some way before she left. Perhaps by instinct, she ran toward the blonde girl and wrapped her arms around her petite frame, hugging her contently. However, it didn't last as she felt herself pull and turn away from her to run down the hallway in the direction of the mother's voice.

That's when she had woken up this morning, a little confused and bewildered. Had it just been a dream, or a forgotten memory? It had seemed awfully too real to have just been a dream, but then, if indeed it had been a real memory, who had been the little blonde girl? Where had she been? The answers to these questions eluded her. However, she was forced to push them to the back of her mind as the trio entered the Great Hall.

The Hall, it seemed, had been especially decorated for dinner this evening; the reason of course being that tonight two other wizarding schools would be arriving for the upcoming and much anticipated Triwizard Tournament!

Everything seemed to be glowing that night. The large banners hung proudly over their own house table as each houses' coat of arms gleamed with brilliance. Floating candles hovered overhead, illuminating the hall in an almost romantic glow. Above them, the beautiful, clear scene of a starry night replaced the stone ceiling. Even the tables were decorated with ornate table cloths of dark blue and purple silk. Slim, gold candelabras sat sparsely at each table.

Excitement was evident on everyone's faces; even the eternally gloomy Professor Snape let a small grin slip from his lips every now and then. Students bustled to take their appropriate seats at their designated tables, anticipating the rest of the evening.

Just as Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the legendary Harry Potter sat down at their seats, a small, but sharp, tinkling sound rang throughout the hall. All heads turned toward the front of the room to find the school's headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, standing before a golden owl platform that stood in front of the professors' table.

Seeing that he had successfully gained everyone's attention, Dumbledore set his goblet and fork down to address the excited atmosphere that lay before him.

"Wonderful evening isn't it, everyone? I wish to take the chance to remind you of the upcoming Triwizard Tournament that is scheduled to begin in a few weeks," he paused a moment to look around at the bright faces that sat before him, stopping for a second to especially send a warm smile at a well known trio who sat at the Gryffindor table. "I hope that I needn't remind you to mind your manners as two competing schools shall be arriving shortly tonight and will be joining us for the rest of the school year."

At this, a wave of whispers and giggles rose through the crowd. Dumbledore rose his right hand and again the hall grew silent.

"I can assume that many of you are hungry, but first, and foremost, we have an obligation as the host school to welcome our guest with the utmost consideration and care. If you will follow me to the front doors of the entrance hall, there we will await our guests until they have arrived," the silver bearded headmaster then motioned to the other professors who quickly stood and headed to their house tables to help guide the large mass of students outside in an orderly fashion. Throughout the hall, students from every house whispered anxiously of the foreign schools that would be shortly arriving.

"Blimey, I wonder which schools'll be comin'," a certain redhead muttered half to himself and half to his two friends beside him.

"I don't know, but whichever they are, I can bet this year'll be particularly exciting, even without Quidditch, won't it be, Ron?" Harry replied excitedly, a smile spreading from ear to ear. He always found himself happy whenever he was at Hogwarts with the two people closest to him.

"Seriously, is Quidditch all you two can think or talk about?" an anxious Hermione laughed. "And of course it's going to be exciting, it's the Triwizard Tournament! New schools and people, not to mention the courses we'll be taking this year. I can't wait for everyone to get here!" Hermione had to suppress herself from yelling in excitement. The anticipation was almost too much for her. All thoughts of her dream had been pushed to the back of her mind at this point.

Professors all tried to settle their students down as most had started to complain of the cold.

Then, suddenly, someone cried out, pointing up at the night sky, "Look!" At this every head in the courtyard turned upward to face the starlit sky. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, stars lining the night sky, glimmering silently. However, one star seemed to grow brighter and larger with the passing seconds.

"Something's flying this way!" one person shouted.

"What is it?" another was heard.

Hermione squinted at the flying object that was speedily heading towards them, trying to make out what it was. As it got closer, she realized it was a carriage being pulled by what seemed to be large flying horses. A small gasp escaped her lips as they flew closer to their landing spot. The students quickly cleared the area as the horses flew down to make a surprisingly soft landing in the center of the courtyard.

For a second everything seemed silent. Suddenly, however, the door to the carriage swung open, revealing a very tall, large, dark haired woman stepping out onto the ground. She had to bow her head to clear the top of the doorway, and when she stood her full height, proved to be taller than the carriage itself.

For a moment, Hermione puzzled as to how the woman could have been able to fit inside in the first place. However, she remembered how a small space could be magically enhanced to become much larger as in the case of the Weasley's tent during the Quidditch World Cup that summer.

Dumbledore moved through the crowd toward the woman, bowing and taking her hand, kissing it, and motioning her to the door.

"Welcome and good evening my dear Madame Maxime! I, as well as my staff and students, welcome you and your students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he greeted her eagerly, having to look up to her grand stature.

The woman made a small bow to him then motioned a hand toward the carriage.

"My 'orses need to be properly 'andled and taken care of," she stated plainly to Dumbledore.

"As I suspected, and you needn't worry, Madame; our gamekeeper, Hagrid, is most capable of the job," he replied, motioning for Hagrid to step forth.

While Madame Maxime and Professor Dumbledore exchanged conversation, students clad in blue and silver robes descended from the carriage in a straight line. Stopping behind Madame Maxime, they awaited orders. The tall woman bowed once again to Dumbledore and waved her students to follow her inside.

A wave of talk could be heard through the crowd. Hermione moved through the other students, curious to know what all the fuss was about. However, the only thing she got to see was a glimpse of silvery blonde hair gleam before disappearing through the doors. Naturally, she felt an urge to follow, but too many figures were in her way. For some reason, the blonde hair struck her as familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen it before or to whom it had belonged to.

Just then, another object was seen, but appearing from the lake below. At first it seemed like a small boat on the water; however, a mast started to surface as well and, afterward, the rest of a pirate-like ship.

Professor Dumbledore motioned to the other professors, "I will greet them myself and send them inside. Take the students with you all, and be sure that they are all seated by the time I have returned."

With that, Hogwarts students were led inside the Great Hall once again. Immediately, Hermione turned her attention to the students clad in blue and silver who were waiting patiently at the back of the hall, waiting to be seated. As if by instinct, her eyes fell on a particular student that succeeded in catching her eye.

Silvery blonde hair framed a pale complexioned face, and, even from the distance between them, Hermione could recognize a hint of blush in her cheeks. Whether it was natural or just from the cold, she had yet to discover. She was petite, yet not frail looking, and of average height, maybe 5'5" with her arms hanging by her sides in a nonchalant, yet elegant way. However, what caught her attention was her eyes. She may not have been able to see them up close in detail, but she locked with bright blue eyes whose gaze was beautiful and intense.

Again, the feeling of familiarity settled in Hermione as their eyes kept each others' gazes only a second longer as the large woman moved her students to be seated at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione searched her mind as to where on earth she had seen those eyes before. They looked so familiar, and yet, the answer to her questions still managed to elude her.

Part 2 – Fleur's P.O.V

_''Zose eyes…where 'ave I seen 'zem before? I know I 'ave somewhere, my memory is any'zing but faulty,' _thought the French beauty, Fleur Delacour. She sauntered over to her seat, only momentarily taking her eyes off the young witch sitting almost directly across the hall, to sit down correctly. When she looked back up toward the bushy haired brunette, she found her staring down at the table in front of her, as if in her own world, a frustrated look plastered on her face.

Fleur traced the slight curved of her cheekbones and jaw line with her eyes. She hoped to lock eyes once again with the obviously younger girl; those warm, brown eyes seemed to intrigue her.

"Don't look now Fleur, but once again you 'ave managed to attract 'ze w'ole 'all's attention," a voice from her left addressed her. She didn't need to look to know it was Mercedes. Out of all the students at Beauxbatons, she was the only one who dared try to flirt with her out in the open. The others knew better, for Fleur's temper was as well known as her beauty, and yet she still tried, even when Fleur made it clear that she detested her company.

Not to say she wasn't attractive though. She had wavy, dark hair that almost seemed black, with tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes. However, if there was one thing Fleur believed in, it was that beauty truly was only skin deep. She blew off Mercedes' comments and advances whenever they came, making it clear she wasn't interested in her. She was interested in women, but was extremely picky when choosing one. Frankly, there were few men she could even stand, and never found herself truly interested in a relationship with one, much to her mother's dismay.

At this, Mercedes took her seat once again, sending a look of resentment toward Fleur who had once again cast her gaze at the brunette witch who sat only a couple of meters in front of her.

Another small, but distinct, tinkling sound was heard from the front of the hall. All heads turned to meet the sight of a wise looking old man.

"Good evening and welcome to all of you who are joining us this year. I am happy to see you all safe and sound. I want to give a special welcome to the schools Beauxbatons Academy, headed by Madame Maxime, and Durmstang, by Igor Karkaroff."

At the mention of her school, Fleur instinctively bowed her head slightly, but was rewarded when she once again caught the gaze of the brunette girl. Icy blue eyes met warm brown ones, and, for a moment, it seemed the two recognized each other, as if from a long ago meeting. Unfortunately, as the old man began speaking once again, the younger witch turned to the front, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Now then, I hope your hungry, and as I must say, let the feast begin," the old man announced. Almost instantly, plates and platters of food appeared at each table.

Not being that hungry, Fleur only filled her plate about halfway full and once again shot a quick glance towards the brunette witch. However, she found her laughing, apparently at something the red haired boy next to her had said. Something stirred within her, and she found herself wanting to be the one making that girl laugh.

She tried to think of a way she could get close to, or get the chance to, at least, talk to the girl. She looked around her table and found a bowl of bouillabaisse nearly empty. Half surprised that an English school would be serving French cuisine, Fleur nevertheless stood up and headed over to the table where the girl she had been pining over sat.

When she finally reached her destination, she felt the entire hall's eyes burning into her back. She didn't have to look back to know that the whole of the Beauxbatons student population was looking on with curiosity. She also noticed, however, the red haired boy, who had been previously talking with the brunette girl, turn a shade of maroon and stutter inaudible words in her general direction.

Upon seeing this, the young girl next to him scowled. The young French woman expected this type of reaction. All she could do was ask if they still wanted their bowl of bouillabaisse.

"Are you still wanting 'ze bouillabaisse?" she heard herself ask rather meekly, almost struggling to let the words out in the best English she could muster. This was very unlike herself. Usually she was calm, cool, and collected. How did this girl affect her so?

With that the young witch grabbed their bowl and handed it over to the blonde witch, "Sure."

Before walking back to her seat, Fleur gave a warm smile and thank you to the younger witch who smiled back in return.

Fleur didn't notice the near sinister look that was being cast her way and back to the brunette's by Mercedes as she came to sit back down at her place once again. All she could do was picture that girl's face in her mind and how it looked so familiar to her.

Fleur could only stare on in amazement as those eyes haunted her mind. They had met, but where? And when? Yet, one question presented itself; if they had indeed met before, did the brunette girl remember her as well?

As dinner ended and students were shown back to their quarters, Fleur couldn't help but catch one last glimpse of the other girl before making her way back to the carriage and off to bed. Neither witch was aware of the impending danger that was beginning to take shape.


	3. Chapter 2: First Beginnings

Finding You

By warriorofthesea08

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in any of JK's fantastic books…although I wish I did.

Chapter 2: First Beginnings

Hermione lay in bed, mind full of thoughts of the previous night. No matter how hard she tried, the image of the blonde witch would not leave. She found herself wanting to be near her for reasons unknown to her, and had stayed up most of the night trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

The young witch turned towards the bedroom window just in time to catch the day's first rays. She turned back, curling up under her covers more, and sleepily closed her eyes. She was tired and felt sleep creeping over her. Normally, she wouldn't have let it get the better of her, but, since it was a Saturday, she slowly let herself be overtaken by a peaceful slumber.

While in a half-conscious state, an image flashed before her mind. There, sitting on a bench, a small blonde girl with wide, icy blue eyes stared at her with an almost frightened expression.

Immediately, Hermione felt herself jerk awake, finding herself sitting up in bed, panting slightly.

That was it! That was her! It hadn't been a dream. She knew it had been real. The little girl in the dream had been that blonde witch she had seen the night before! For a second she stopped to think. She reprimanded herself for not recognizing her sooner. Although, she still didn't know exactly who the girl was, or if she even remembered her. She certainly knew she existed however, with all the stares she received the night before from her.

She blushed a little at the thought. She had to admit though; the blonde witch's eyes were beautiful. It felt as though you were pulled into a vortex of blue whenever you gazed into their depts. They may have given the illusion of ice, but an unseen fire seemed to illuminate them. They were, above all, sharp and intelligent, eager and intense. Hermione felt that she could stare into them for eternity.

But, what was she saying? Did she like her? She wasn't absolutely certain of her own feelings for the girl. They had just met after all, and, even then, not entirely.

She again turned toward the room's window, finding the sun still low in the morning sky. Upon glancing at her clock beside her bed, she found it only to be 7:58 am. Hermione looked around the room, and, seeing the other girls asleep, decided to get up to visit the only place she felt secure and in her element, the library.

After quickly slipping on some jeans and a shirt, Hermione grabbed her jacket and quietly headed out of the dormitory and common room. Luckily, no teachers or students were on patrol duty, Hermione finding no trouble on the way towards her sanctuary.

Entering the large library, Hermione was greeted with the familiar sense of silence and solitude that she preferred to the hustle of a regular day at school. This was the place where she could find a book to bury herself in and immerse herself in knowledge or even a world beyond their own. She scanned through the numerous shelves, which seemed to tower above her superiorly. Finally, she found a large, old looking volume of her interest, and brought it with her to sit in a lush couch at the corner of the room under a stainglass window depicting the history of the school. She sat down and began to read fervently.

A few minutes into her book, however, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a crash of books coming from her right. She looked up to discover someone picking up a pile of books that they had been holding a moment before. Setting the book down on the couch, Hermione got up to help whoever it was.

"Hey, do you need some help?" she knelt before them to offer to help collect the mess of scattered books and papers. It wasn't until the other spoke up that Hermione turned to look at them.

"Merci, 'zat was very kind of you. I'm sorry to 'ave disturbed you though; I 'ad not wished to cause anyone distraction," an accented voice replied.

Hermione's eyes locked with icy blue orbs, and, for the first time, was able to get a close glimpse of their beauty. For a moment they knelt there, staring into each others' eyes, unable to look away. Hermione felt a shiver travel down her spine. She must've giggled for the other girl let out a small breath and smiled in return. She went back to picking up the various books scattered on the ground.

"And it's no trouble, really," Hermione said, a feeling of something good soon to come building up inside of her. "Accidents happen."

When the last book had been picked up, both witches stood to face one another. The blonde girl gave her a warm smile and gave a small bow.

"I 'ope I am not prying, but, may I ask your name?" she asked somewhat a little shyly. Hermione was a little taken back by this, but felt her smile grow wider.

"No, you're not prying," she replied, holding out her hand. "Hermione, Hermione Granger."

The other girl smiled widely at this, repeating the name in her mind several times before putting her hand out as well.

"Nice to meet you, 'Ermione. My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour." The voice repeated itself inside Hermione's head long after it had been said.

A moment of silence passed between them. Both girls felt this moment to be some sort of revelation, neither of them wanting to break the moment even though they knew that eventually it had to end.

Feeling slightly awkward, Fleur took a small step backwards, unconsciously holding her books a little tighter to her chest. Seeing this, Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, blushing slightly. Before Fleur could say a hastened goodbye, she spoke.

"So, what are you doing in the library this early on a Saturday morning? Almost nobody's awake at this time," she asked softly. She was relieved when the other girl smiled and stepped towards her, looking as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I usually wake up early; although, I didn't expect to this early today," she replied softly. "I'm glad I did though." She gave a small shrug and grin before continuing.

"I enjoy libraries. It's quiet and peaceful, and, if only for a while, I can escape into ano'zer world and be alone wi'zout 'ze bothersome stares people give me 'zroughout 'ze day." Hermione smiled at this.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes you just need to get away from the world," she almost whispered, lowering her eyes ever so slightly, a hint of sadness lingering in her eyes and voice.

Fleur must've sensed her sadness as an expression of concern crossed her face. Hermione smiled weakly at this, touched by the concern of the other girl. The image of the small blonde girl from long ago suddenly appeared in her mind. She suspected that same little girl was standing before her now, except, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Hermione blushed slightly and inwardly scolded herself for thinking such thoughts as she found her eyes traveling over the blonde's voluptuous form. Part of her she hadn't known before replied that she couldn't help it. She wondered if it really had been Fleur, and, if had been, did she remember the childhood experience? She made it a point to ask her later. Her blush deepened when she realized Fleur was watching her curiously.

"Is every'zing alright, 'Ermione?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just get a little lost in my thoughts sometimes," Hermione nodded her head a little too enthusiastically.

Fleur laughed softly then, covering her mouth with a free hand. Hermione giggled as well, a little embarrassed with herself. She became entranced by Fleur's laughter though. It sounded like a light ring of church bells she used to hear back home when she was younger, but it was a warm laugh that she knew she'd never forget. Again, the question of her sexual preference came to mind, but she pushed it away, once again turning her attention to Fleur who had just ceased laughing. Another idea had just popped into her mind.

"Hey, Fleur, would you like to just, I don't know, stick around and talk, or work if you need to? I can help if you want," she added, peeking once again at the stack of books that Fleur held tightly against her chest, arm wrapped firmly around them. Fleur seemed a little taken back by her sudden invitation, but quickly recovered, a wide smile crossing her face.

"It would be a pleasure, 'Ermione," she replied. With this, both she and Hermione headed to the couch, unbelieving at what had just taken place, but neither of them regretting it.


	4. Chapter 3: Pasts and Friendships

Finding You

By warriorofthesea08

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in any of JK's fantastic books…although I wish I did.

A/N: Sorry everyone for the huge delay, school started for me and so did college applications and interviews, not to mention nasty subject tests and a very bad break up for me. Neway, here's ch.3 and im in the process of writing ch.4: 'first confontations' already. Again, really sry for the delay, love u all and thanx to those who've reviewed and have kept reading, you all will be rewarded later and u'll have to wait to find out what I mean ;) If anyone has ay questions or comments, review or email me

Chapter 3: Pasts and Friendships Unfolding

Fleur watched as Hermione laughed heartily, clutching her aching stomach. She and Hermione had stayed in the library most of the day undisturbed. She smiled, looking over Hermione's facial features, noting once again those warm brown eyes and smile. She had immediately started to enjoy Hermione's company from the start. She wasn't like the other girls who were either jealous of her beauty or boys who seemed to believe they could place their hands on anything that walked, talked, and breathed.

Hermione calmed down and smiled at Fleur who instantly felt a fluttering in her stomach. A small wave of sadness washed over her as she remembered the melancholy look that had dominated Hermione's features earlier that day when they had met.

"'Ermione, why did you look so sad before when we were talking about getting away from 'ze world?" Fleur asked quietly, looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione gave a weak smile in return, seeming a bit reluctant to voice her answer.

"I really don't have many pleasant memories of when I was younger. I was always just picked on or made fun of," Hermione answered in a hushed whisper, casting her eyes downward to her hands. "It wasn't until I came here and met Harry and Ron that I actually had any real friends, and even then Ron still gives me some trouble at times."

Fleur scowled at this, remembering the blundering redhead who had sat next to the brunette on the night of her arrival. She also pictured a younger Hermione being shunned by other boys and girls her age. The thoughts angered her, her hands unconsciously forming into fists in her lap.

"Why would 'zey do 'zat to you?" Fleur asked almost menacingly.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was just different…somehow. I just never fit in," Hermione shrugged, giving Fleur a weak grin.

Upon seeing her smile Fleur softed a bit, but an anger still remained in her. She knew how it felt to be picked on, to be different. Her own memories began entering her thoughts, causing her to clutch her fists tighter.

"I know how it feels to be picked on," Fleur heard herself say somewhat distantly.

Hermione looked up, surprised. Never had she thought that Fleur, above all people, would be picked on. Seeing her confused reaction, Fleur went on, turning her body to face the younger girl.

"'Ermione, do you know what I am?" she asked, her left eyebrow raising slightly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione answered, confused.

"What I'm trying to say is 'zat I'm not all 'uman, 'Ermione," Fleur said hesitantly, half expecting Hermione to shriek, run off, or call her a monster. However, the girl just sat there, watching Fleur intently, her eyes pleading her to go on. "My grandmuzzer is a vela. I'm only a quarter one 'zough."

"That's still no reason to pick on you. Yeah, you're a little different, but it shouldn't be a big deal," Hermione said rather angrily. "If there is one thing I can't stand, it's discrimination because of who you are or where you come from."

Fleur sat there in astonishment of the younger girl's passion. She saw a flame burning in her eyes that she'd never seen in anyone before. She found herself drawn to it, to Hermione, and, for once in her life, she began to understand what desire for another was.

"It is alright, 'Ermione. It is typical for people to be ignorant of what 'zey cannot understand or relate to," Fleur said softly. All her life she had been used to being the center of attention, both in good and bad situations.

"It still isn't right, though," Hermione said stubbornly, shaking her head slightly.

"Shh," Fleur cooed, moving a bit closer to Hermione. "Let's not dwell on unpleasant things." Fleur unconsciously picked up one of the many books that lay beside her. It was of blue velvet and looked as if it was heavy, though frequented often.

The look of curiosity emerged on Hermione's face and Fleur couldn't suppress a small giggle. Almost instantly, a light tint of pink spread across Hermione's cheeks.

"It's a photo album of my family. I like to look 'zrough it at times, whenever I feel lonely or out of place. 'Ze pictures 'elp me 'zink of 'appier times," Fleur replied, a sad smile briefly appearing on her delicate lips. She saw Hermione's increased look of curiosity at what had just been said and laughed inwardly, opening the book. _'Curious 'zing isn't she? It makes her all 'ze more cuter.'_

The first picture that was placed on the first page was that of a family portrait. There, standing in the front of a seemingly large mansion, stood a picturesque family of four. Fleur, although a few years younger, could immediately be spotted standing in front of a strong, lightly toned man with slicked back, dark brown hair and a well trimmed mustache. Beside him stood a very beautiful woman to whom Fleur had an impeccable resemblance to. Long, straight platinum blonde hair framed her face, an elegant and sophisticated smile playing on her red lips. It could be seen that Fleur had inherited a combination of her parents' eyes. The blue that rimmed the edges of her iris belonged to her father, while the silverfish-gray around the pupil was her mother's. Standing in front of her mother was a little girl who smiled shyly, platinum hair in a braid that rested on her shoulder. Unlike her elder sister, though, her eyes were a deep shade of blue. All members formed a truly perfect family.

Fleur pointed to the small girl that stood beside her, smiling warmly, "'Zat is my little sister, Gabrielle. Even 'zough we may be almost ten years apart, we are very close. She is practically my only true friend back home."

The room remained silent for a while as both girls quietly looked through the rest of the photo album. Most of the pictures were of Gabrielle, Fleur, or a combination of both. Rarely did her parents ever make appearances in the collection after the first page.

"You know," Hermione quietly spoke up. "I could be your friend too."

Fleur looked up from the album to find soft brown eyes looking into hers. She couldn't help but feel a warmth envelope her as they both smiled simultaneously. She wasn't exactly sure of what she was feeling, but she knew she felt butterflies in her stomach flutter. This was all new; never had she felt this way before – for anyone.

"I would enjoy 'zat very much, 'Ermione," she sighed happily, flashing a brilliant smile.

At that moment a clock sounded throughout the library, Hermione checking her watch in response as she let out a small gasp as she realized the time.

"It's five minutes 'til midnight!"

Fleur smiled, though a little saddened, realizing it was nearly time for each to leave the library and return to their own respective quarters.

"'Zen I must apologize for keeping you up so late, cherie, al'zough I must admit, I do not regret it," Fleur replied, laying her books aside. She stood up gracefully, holding out her hand to Hermione who smiled in return. She gingerly took the other girl's hand as she pulled her up. Both gathered their books and begun heading out of the library.

However much Fleur did not want to leave, she knew she had to; it was inevitable. She stole a glance at Hermione, who was looking absently in front of her, quiet as always, but with a slightly downhearted expression. The older girl could not help but feel a pang in her chest; she in no way ever wanted that look on Hermione's face.

_'But why does she look sad?'_ she wondered. _'Is it for 'ze same reason as me?' _The blonde girl checked herself mentally; she wasn't even sure herself of what she was feeling.

As they reached the library doors, Fleur turned to follow Hermione instead of going the opposite direction toward the Beauxbatons carriage where her room was located. The younger witch turned to Fleur, briefly stopping, sending her a questioning look.

"I can at 'ze very least walk you to your dormitory?" Fleur asked, her eyes shining as a keen smile played on her lips. "It is not safe for a young, beautiful girl to be walking 'zrough 'allways alone at night, non?"

Hermione seemed a little taken back by Fleur's comment, a small blush making its way across the bridge of her nose, but smiled back in reply.

"I'd really enjoy that," the brunette replied a little sheepishly, turning back to continue her walk back toward Gryffindor tower.

The walk was silent as both girls traveled down corridors and hallways, careful to avoid any patrolling teachers. And for a moment as they walked side by side, the tips of their fingers brushed each others' accidentally, eliciting small gasps and blushes from both girls.

As they finally reached their destination, both realized the time spent together seemed too short. Hermione turned to face the older girl again, smiling sweetly.

"I really had a great time with you today, Fleur," she said, almost in a whisper.

"'Ze pleasure was mine, 'Ermione," Fleur replied, smiling back. To her surprise the moment was no where near awkward, but sincere, as of they had been friends for the longest time. She gave a slight bow to the younger girl. "I wish you a good night and 'ze sweetest of dreams."

"And the same to you, Fleur," Hermione smiled weakly.

With a slight sense of hesitance, Fleur leaned in and placed a small kiss on the brunette's cheek. She pulled back to notice Hermione blushing profusely, but with a large grin on her face. She chuckled at this and began to take her leave when a small voice stopped her.

"Fleur! So what are you doing tomorrow?" Hermione called out to her. Fleur turned and smiled.

"No'zing to my knowledge," she replied.

"Would you like a tour of the grounds, then?" Hermione asked.  
"I would love 'zat," Fleur said, beaming at the younger girl's proposal.

"Great then. Is eight o'clock too early?"

"Non, 'zat's fine, Hermione. Where do we meet?" Fleur asked, already feeling anxious about tomorrow's meeting.

"Meet me here, if you don't mind?"

"Alright, cherie, I will be 'ere," Fleur said, hoping that her voice didn't sound too anxious or desperate.

"Great. Well, good night then, Fleur," Hermione chimed, stepping towards a rather large portrait.

"Good night, 'Ermione, sweet dreams," Fleur whispered, hearing the other girl mutter something which caused the portrait to swing open.

Again, she felt a pang in her heart as she watched her crawl through an opening and disappear, the portrait once again returning to its original position. With a heavy sigh, the blonde witch retreated to the sanctuary of her room, the image of a certain brunette with warm brown eyes fresh in her mind.

Once safely inside her room, Hermione quietly made her way to her bed, quickly slipping into her pajamas and curling up under the covers. She took a deep sigh and felt a smile creeping onto her lips as the image of Fleur formed in her mind. Surprisingly, she felt fluttering in her stomach at the thought.

'_Why do I feel this way whenever I'm near of even thinking of her?' _she thought, puzzled by her behavior. _'Do I like her? Do I even 'go' that way? I know I feel something, I'm just not sure what it is.'_

With that thought, Hermione closed her eyes, feeling her eyelids heavy and the familiar numbness of sleep over take her. She had almost drifted into slumber when another thought occurred in her mind, causing her eyes to shoot open.

"Damnit, I forgot to ask her if she really was from my dream…or memory. But what if she doesn't even remember if it really was herself? Well, tomorrow I'll ask anyway," she mumbled, settling back down in her warm sheets, her eyes once again succumbing to a deep sleep. A soft smile played on her lips as her dreams drifted to a particularly beautiful blonde witch with icy blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: First Confrontations

Finding You

By mmonroe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in any of JK's fantastic books…although I wish I did.

A/N: Hey everyone, im back and with another chapter yawn im exhausted, I just woke up and I wanted to upload this chapter asap but I must say I was a little disappointed with just 5 reviews for the last chapter so im asking for jus mayb a few more for this one? If you review ill make it worth ur while in the upcoming chapters. ;) anyway, I wana giv out a special thanks to my reviewers chibichoco, DeMoKa, fledge, Alexz6, and ogis, a big hug and kiss to all of you as well as everyone else who reviewed my past chapters. ;) Well, enough of my babbling and enjoy the next chapter… o, and to my name change, short but boring story.

Chapter 4: First Confrontations

Hermione's P.O.V.

A small chiming sound awoke a heavily sleeping brunette from her peaceful slumber. She readily opened her eyes ad spelled her clock silent with a flick of her wand. Almost instantly she jumped out of bed, eyes wide and fully awake. She quietly went through her luggage, trying to find something to wear for her outing with Fleur today. After putting on a pair of jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a light cotton jacket, Hermione tried to quietly sneak out of the dormitory without waking up the other still-sleeping girls.

_'I must be crazy wanting to go out for a stroll at this time of day,' _Hermione thought as she peered out the window; it was still dark out.

As she reached the door she heard someone stirring, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. However, after a few seconds the moving ceased.

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, Hermione quickly crept out of the room and towards the common room's entrance. She took a quick glance at her watch, noting that it was ten minutes until eight o'clock.

_'Fleur should be outside the portrait in a few minutes. I'll wait for her outside then,' _she thought, exiting the tower cautiously. To her surprise, around the corner to the tower sat Fleur on a bench, staring at the many portraits that surrounded her.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Fleur almost looked like a little girl, so young and innocent.

_'I wonder how innocent she really is,' _she thought, an eyebrow shooting up. She immediately scolded herself for thinking such things. _'What's going on with me?' _

She smiled and blushed as the blonde turned her head in her direction, her giggle obviously heard. She stood up from her seat, a beautiful smile gracing her face, and walked over to where the younger witch stood. Hermione couldn't help but notice how beautiful, yet how utterly just-got-out-of-bed she looked, light blue sweat pants, a navy blue shirt, and a baby blue sweater with dark blue strips down the arms being her attire. She did think that the shades if blue brought out her eyes though. And the way the pants hung around her hips brought out no objection from the smaller witch. She reverted her eyes from Fleur's body as the thought of her being caught entered her mind.

"Good morning, 'Ermione. 'Ow did you sleep?" Fleur greeted, smiling excitingly down at the younger witch.

"Alright I guess. And yourself?" Hermione replied, feeling a grin creep across her lips and once again the feeling of fluttering in her stomach. _'Why do I feel this way every time I look into your eyes?' _she wondered, feeling oddly paralyzed all of a sudden.

"I slept well, merci, but I did 'ave a strange dream," Fleur smiled. Hermione tilted her head in interest, suddenly remembering her own dream.

"What was it of, Fleur?" the younger witch asked curiously, unconsciously stepping a bit closer to the blonde. Fleur smiled, noticing this.

"Why don't we go outside and talk? 'Ze air out is so much more refreshing 'zen 'zis stuffy castle," Fleur almost purred playfully, bringing her face mere inches away from Hermione's. The brunette blushed and her eyes widened, temporarily in shock from being in such close proximity to the older girl.

"Al…alright then; that sounds good," Hermione choked, finding it hard to catch her breath all of a sudden. And with that shw slowly started toward the grounds, still in wonder at the girl beside her.

Fleur's P.O.V.

As both girls sepped out onto the dew spotted grass, a beautiful sight presented itself before them. Toward the east a sunrise sprung out of the horizon, bathing the sky in an almost whimsical, magical aura with dancing colors of aqua, maroon, and gold.

The sight was breath taking as the girls stood for a few moments in awe, unable to tear their eyes away from the beautiful scene before them.

Fleur couldn't help but let out a small sigh as she watched the scenery unfold. It had been a while since the last sunrise she'd seen; yet, somehow she couldn't remember one quite so magnificent. After a couple of minutes of watching the morning sky, she turned to gaze to the young beauty beside her. And again the blonde's breath was stolen as she peered at the younger witch. The curve of her jaw line and neck were nearly too enticing to resist. Fleur had the urge to place a kiss there. However, she snapped out of her reverie as last night's dream recollected in her mind. It hadn't seemed like a dream, though; no, more like a memory.

In the dream she remembered being in her mother's art gallery, though, many years ago. She had been sitting on a marble bench in her "get away" room as she used to call it. It was located in an isolated wing of the large building. Usually it was never visited, and, as a result, became her place of solace where she could actually _think_ without being bothered by anyone. There had also been a painting, of the Greek goddess Aphrodite if she recalled correctly, that she had been studying. She couldn't remember how long exactly she had been there, probably a few hours, when she heard a small voice from behind her, nearly scaring her out of her wits.

_"It's pretty, although the lady looks a little sad…and lonely. I wonder why and what she's sitting there waiting for," _the young voice echoed throughout the room, catching Fleur off guard with its sound of innocence and honesty.

The young Fleur had turned to find a young brunette little girl, maybe a few years younger than she, standing there examining the artwork she had just previously been looking at. Her eyes began studying the girl, finding nothing particularly interesting about her. She had bushy brown hair that came down in small curls to frame her face, and was dressed in a simple green dress with black shoes. However, as the smaller girl lowered her eyes from the painting and locked with Fleur's icy blue ones, the blonde found herself captivated by the two circles of warm, brown eyes that looked intently at her.

That moment seemed to last forever, both staring and examining each other for some time before another voice penetrated the silence.

_"Hermione, dear, where'd you run off to?" _a woman's voice sounded from just beyond the hallway, distinguished by an English accent. In response, the small brunette broke their gaze for a moment.

_"Uh oh, that's my mum,"_ she whispered, bringing up her gaze to once again meet with Fleur's. _"Um…I have to go, okay? I'll see you later."_

The young brunette then moved forward and enveloped her in a brief hug before running toward the direction from which the voice had come from, leaving the young girl in a confused state of what had just happened.

As Fleur snapped out of her daydream, she found a pair of brown eyes staring up at her, the same eyes that little girl from the art gallery had possessed.

_''Ermione? Is 'zis 'ze same little girl 'zat I met 'zat day? If she is, does she even remember 'zat meeting?' _Fleur wondered. _'And why do I feel scared to find out she doesn't?'_

Both witches were brought back to reality when the feeling of their finger tips brushing one another was brought to their attention, the blonde and brunette laughing nervously as they felt blushes beginning to creep to their cheeks.

"So, Fleur, what was that dream you mentioned before?" Hermione took the initiative of striking a conversation, though the blush still evident, even though slightly lighter, on her cheekbones. They started their trek toward the lake, silently taking in the beauty around them, including one another.

"It was more of a long lost memory, really," Fleur stated, noticing how the brunette perked up upon hearing this. _'Maybe she does remember,'_ she thought.

"Let me ask you, 'Ermione. 'Ave you ever visited France?" the blonde witch asked, catching Hermione off guard with her question.

"Once, when I was very young, though. My parents and I took a vacation to Paris one summer to see the sights and all," Hermione stated, looking toward Fleur, smiling. "Even though I was small, I still remember how beautiful it was."

"While you were 'zere did you 'appen to visit an art gallery called Chateau de Delacour?" Fleur asked the brunette, her interesting peeking. For a moment she felt her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm not sure. It was too long ago to remember names, and I wasn't too versed in French back then to understand everything I read," Hermione stated, her eyes following the path to the lake which was a few hundred yards away.

At hearing this Fleur felt her heart fall a bit as well as a faint fear overcame her. _'Should I even ask 'er?'_

"Why the questions though?" Hermione asked as they finally reached a cleared space overlooking the lake. Fleur looked out on it, noting its murky and opaque surface, before moving to sit on a large nearby stone.

"'Ermione, I know 'zis may sound a little strange, but, I believe we 'ave met before," Fleur said hesitantly, unsure of what Hermione's reaction might be.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Hermione asked playfully. Fleur turned to face her, and upon seeing a small glint in her eye, smiled widely.

"So you do remember 'zat time at 'ze art gallery?" Fleur asked, turning her body to face Hermione. She could feel her heart pick up a beat as she saw the other girl smile and sit next to her. Fleur noted the look of utter relief that spread on the younger girl's face.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny that you mentioned it; I had just remembered it the other day. I wasn't sure that you'd remember, though; it was so long ago," Hermione said, the excitement evident in her eyes.

"'Ow could I forget? It was my first 'ug from a friend, even if I really didn't know who you were at 'ze time," Fleur smiled, a small hint of sadness slipping into he voice. Just as she uttered these words a dark look crossed Hermione's face, and she looked ready to say something when Fleur stopped her, placing a long, delicate finger on her lips.

"Shh, cherie, what did I say last night?" Fleur purred. "Let's not dwell on unpleasant things. 'Zere is too much peace and beauty around to let it be spoiled."

At her words, the younger witch smiled and settled down once again next to Fleur, turning for a second to look into her eyes. Fleur looked back into her's, feeling her stomach flutter as their gazes locked.

_''Ow could 'zis day get any better?" _Fleur thought, looking down at her hands for a second, smiling widely as she brought her gaze back up to Hermione's. _'Well, a kiss would be nice," _she thought not so jokingly. Neither girl had noticed how close each had gotten to the other, both lost in each others' eyes.

"Well now, isn't 'zis nice?" a cold, female voice pierced the air, causing both Fleur and Hermione to jump back, surprised at the lurking presence.

Fleur looked in the direction of where the voice had come from, and alarm raising as she seemed to recognize who the voice belonged to. Immediately she reached for her wand which she had hid in her sleeve. Much to her dismay, her suspicions were proved correct as her eyes met cerulean blue ones staring menacingly at her and Hermione.

"Mercedes," Fleur replied coldly, narrowing her eyes as she lifted her wand in a defensive motion. "What do you want?"

Mercedes' tall, lean form sauntered slowly towards the couple, chuckling.

"I was just taking a stroll when I came across _quite_ a sight to be'old," she said, acting innocently. "Hmm…I must say 'zough, Fleur, it is not like you to be 'itting on a _little girl _so candidly. So 'ow far 'ave you gone wi'z 'er?"

Fleur rose immediately at hearing this, pointing her wand directly at Mercedes' face. Never had she felt so insulted.

"'Ow dare you say such 'zings! I am warning you now, Mercedes, if you do not leave right 'zis instant you _will_ regret it!" Fleur hissed, livid at Mercedes' remark. She could feel her nails growing sharper, digging into the soft flesh of her left palm. Mercedes seemed only to enjoy this threat.

"Oh alright, Fleur, I'll leave…for now, but I must tell you, if you ever feel…_frustrated_...you know where to find me. I doubt _she _can give you what I can," Mercedes replied keenly, briefly eyeing Hermione before walking off toward the Beauxbatons carriage. The blonde witch stood there, fuming at what had just occurred, not fully believing it.

_'Why did _she _'ave to 'appen? 'Zings were going so perfect. She 'ad to ruin 'ze moment,' _Fleur thought, sitting back down, finding her knees suddenly feeling weak.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked weakly, her voice breaking the heavy silence that seemed to wrap itself around them. When Fleur didn't respond she knelt down next to her.

The blonde witch held her head in her hands, facing the ground, as her body shook. _'Calm down, Fleur. You 'ave overcome 'zis before, you can do it again,' _she thought, the feeling of anger slowly leaving her shaking form. Suddenly, she felt a soft hand upon her shoulder, rubbing it softly. She looked up to find Hermione giving her a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Fleur?"

"Oui, 'Ermione, I will be okay," Fleur replied, smiling weakly up at the younger girl. However, this still didn't rid Hermione of her worried expression. "It is no'zing, I promise, just a little dizzy spell."

Hermione didn't seem too convinced, but dropped the subject, instead checking her watch.

"Hey, it's nine thirty, they're probably serving breakfast by now. You want to go get something to eat?" Hermione asked, smiling softly as she offered a hand to Fleur who graciously took it.

"'Zat sounds good. I was beginning to get 'ungry," Fleur smiled back, feeling better as she felt the soft, warm hand of the smaller girl in her's. She felt herself falling for Hermione, but how could she tell her? Fleur just pushed everything to the back of her mind, forcing herself to focus on the path ahead as the two girls started on their way back to the castle. However, she failed to notice the look of extreme affection and concern that was apparent on the smaller girl's face. Yet, as both girls made their way towards the Great Hall, Fleur couldn't help but wonder if, and how, she could express the feelings she was currently harboring for the brown-eyed beauty.


	6. Chapter 5: Tensions and Kisses

Finding You

By mmonroe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in any of JK's fantastic books…although I wish I did.

A/N: Hey everyone, im back again yay and with a new chapter that I hope is sure to please. Anyway sigh its finals and im stressing and I just wanted to get this chapter in before i really start studying, but believe me once im on Christmas break ill be bak writing again which is in about a week and a half. Anyway thanx for reading and reviewing and thank you all who have reviewed and kept up with my story ; kisses and hugs to all.

Chapter 5: Tensions and Kisses in Paradise

Hermione's POV

With each step toward the Great Hall, Hermione felt the growing tension between herself and Fleur. Since the incident with that girl…_Mercedes…_a mixture of anger and curiosity had begun stirring within her. How dare she have said such things to her and Fleur? On the other hand, what type of relationship did Fleur and Mercedes have? Mercedes' words echoed within her head,

_'Oh alright, Fleur, I'll leave…for now, but I must tell you, if you ever feel…_frustrated_…you know where to find me. I doubt _she _can give you what _I _can."_

_'What the hell did she mean by that?' _Hermione thought, a scowl forming on her lips. She didn't like to assume, but, the worst situations began running through her mind. She would have to make it a point to talk to Fleur about it later before she went out of her mind. A thought popped up in her inquisitive mind then. Was she _jealous_?

"'Ermione? Are you alright?" Fleur's melodic voice interrupted her flow of thoughts. She looked up to meet two concerned looking eyes staring back into hers intensely. And, yet, a small hint of sadness lingered in them.

_'Why?' _she thought, the incident once again resurfacing in her head.

"Why what, cherie?" Fleur asked. Hermione was a little taken back, not realizing that she had spoken her thought aloud.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Hermione gave a weak smile. "For once, I'm just not looking forward to classes tomorrow." She looked off into the distance, not wanting to reveal to Fleur her true feelings.

"I feel 'ze same way," said Fleur, the same distance Hermione was feeling apparent in her voice.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence, an impermeable awkwardness surrounding them. As they reached the Great Hall, Hermione noticed the many glances and suspicious stares that were being sent towards the two girls by the majority of the students who were present. Annoyed at this, the younger witch just turned away and headed to the nearest table. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Fleur giving icy glares to their on lookers, and inwardly smiled at seeing this.

Even after serving themselves, both remained silent, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact, but for different intentions. The younger witch felt a heavy burden lie itself in her shoulders. She wanted to tell Fleur how she felt, but what if she scared her away? They had just met. Just as the tension seemed too much, a voice broke the silence.

"'Ermione," Fleur's voice quivered. Hermione looked up to see unshed tears beginning to form at the edge of the other girl's eyes. Glancing down, she saw her hand shivering. Instinctively, she went to hold Fleur's hand still, causing both girls to blush, but didn't withdraw her hand.

"Fleur, calm down. What's the matter?" Hermione asked, trying her best to soothe the older girl. She watched in concern as Fleur took in a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes.

"'Ermione, I'm sorry for what 'appened before," Fleur whispered. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as Fleur lifted her hand and opened her eyes, turning to look into hers persistently.

"I want to apologize for what she said to you; it was extremely rude and uncalled for," Fleur said, lowering her hand, a frown making its way onto her beautiful features.

"Fleur, it's alright; believe me," Hermione tried to soothe her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Look, why don't we go find somewhere else more private where we can talk without all the stares that are being sent our way, huh?"

Fleur smiled at this, responding to Hermione's hand squeeze with one of her own.

"'Zat would be very nice."

For the next few moments, the girls just sat there finishing their breakfasts until, once they were finished and their plates had disappeared, Hermione led Fleur out of the hall toward the only place she knew that was private and had a view, the Astronomy Tower.

Fleur's POV

She had no idea how _horrible _Fleur felt that morning after their unfortunate run in with Mercedes, that intolerable bitch.

_'I 'ope she rots in 'ell for 'ze love of Christ,' _Fleur thought back to their meeting. _'I 'ad 'oped she would never 'ave 'ad 'ze 'shance to meet 'Ermione. Now, only God knows what 'zat woman is scheming against us. I shudder at 'ze thought.'_

The blonde witch clenched her fists and sent a quick glance at Hermione. She herself looked deep in thought; Fleur wondered inwardly where she was taking her. Again, the image of Mercedes invaded her mind. The walk through the dark corridors elicited memories of what, or more precisely, how they used to be.

_They had grown up together, both their families being of high social status with old and wealthy backgrounds. From a young age Fleur and Mercedes had always spent a great deal of time together, from school to social parties; and their already close friendship bloomed into something more as they entered their teenage years. _

_It had been toward the end of their fifth year when, after an end-of-the-year celebration, Mercedes had admitted her growing attraction and feelings towards Fleur. Fleur, who had also been harboring feelings for Mercedes, confessed hers as well; and, before the night was over, they had become a couple. _

"It's not much farther from here," Hermione's voice invaded her senses as she led them up a seemingly long corridor that led to another stairway. Fleur just nodded and followed as another memory entered her thoughts.

_It had been Fleur's 16__th__ birthday and, like others before, a celebration had been held in her honor, hosted of course by her family at their illustrious mansion. After the party had died down and most guests had left, Fleur invited Mercedes to stay the night. Knowing that her parents had no inkling to her and Mercedes' relationship, Fleur knew that her request for the sleep over would not be denied. That night, while the occupants of the Delacour mansion were fast asleep, Fleur and Mercedes spent the night conversing between kisses and smiles. _

_'She was a w'ole different person 'zen,' _Fleur thought sullenly. She was not an easy person to fool; and she still felt amazed at how she had allowed herself to be played by Mercedes. _'She 'ad made me believe 'zat she was sweet and kind when underneath 'er façade a coiled snake lay ready to strike.'_

She sent a weary look to Hermione who, throughout their journey, had been silent. Upon looking at her, Fleur felt her heart lift slightly, a small smile creeping onto her lips. It seemed an eternity since she felt she had a friend other than her sister. Yet, a sadness made its way into her smile.

_'I like 'er as _more_ 'zan a friend, but, I do not want to lose 'er friendship over my own selfish feelings_,' Fleur thought, lowering her gaze to the floor. Another memory entered her thoughts just as they stepped onto a small landing with a door, perhaps leading to a balcony.

_"Mercedes? W'ere are you?" Fleur wondered worriedly as she combed the hallways for her missing girlfriend. She hadn't seen her since breakfast and was beginning to get worried since she had not been present in any of the classes they shared. _

_After another hour of searching corridors, Fleur slumped her shoulders in defeat and proceeded to walk back to her bedroom since it had already begun to get late. Right as she reached for her doorknob, Fleur heard a muffled moan coming from behind her door. Instantly she froze, surprised and angered by the unknown occupants in her room. Just as she was about to walk in, a voice from inside the room stopped her. _

"_Mmm…do you want me?" the voice huskily asked the other occupant. Fleur's heart stopped, recognizing the voice as Mercedes'. _

"_Yes…please," another voice moaned. "But, won't Fleur catch us?" _

"_She's probably too busy looking for me elsew'ere. She's never 'zink to find me in 'er own room," Mercedes laughed. _

_Upon hearing this, Fleur's anger sky rocketed. Barging into the room, Fleur witnessed the scene she had feared. Lying on her bed sprawled out was the form of Mercedes on her stomach on top of another girl. As she stood there in shock at the scene before her, Mercedes slowly lifted her head in her direction. A brief look of shock dawned her features before being quickly replaced with a smug grin. _

"_Fleur, I didn't expect you to be 'ere so early," Mercedes chuckled. "Want to join 'ze fun?" _

_At this point Fleur felt a rage burning within her; and she felt her nails beginning to sharpen against the soft tissue of her palms. _

"'_Zis is _my _room, Mercedes. I can come 'ere whenever I please, and wi'zout 'aving to walk in on my _girlfriend_ fucking someone else!" Fleur yelled at the naked figure before her. At this Mercedes placed a hand on her chest in a mocking manor. By just a quick glance at her, Fleur could spot several bite marks along her collar and neck. She jumped a foot back when Mercedes suddenly bounded out of bed, consequentially freeing the trapped girl beneath her who quickly grabbed her scattered clothing and dashed out the door. Fleur kept her eyes locked with Mercedes' as she pulled out her wand from her sleeve. Seeing this, Mercedes' grin grew wider. _

"_What do you 'zink you're doing, Fleur?" she chuckled again, lazily eyeing the wand pointed at her. "What are you going to do? 'Ex me? You're too weak, flower." She took a step closer to Fleur who lowered her wand slightly. _

_Just as Fleur realized her mistake, Mercedes rushed forward and pushed the other girl against the wall. Fleur immediately responded by attempting to push her away; however, Mercedes had already taken hold of her wrists, pressing her body up against hers. Unable to move, Fleur let out a scream, hoping that someone outside would be able to hear her. But, just as the yell tore itself from her lips, Mercedes harshly kissed Fleur in an attempt to silence her. _

"_Shh amour, you wouldn't want anyone to ca'sh us now, would you?" Mercedes grinned, looking over Fleur's lithe body in a lusty gaze. "You never let me 'ave you, so why do you find it as su'sh a shock to find I 'ad to seek it out elsew'ere?"_

_Fleur struggled to free herself from Mercedes' grasp and managed a ragged breath for air, "Whore."_

_Mercedes' grin suddenly turned into a frown, her eyes narrowing to gaze into Fleur's fierce ones. Just as Mercedes' raised her hand to slap her, Fleur seized her chance and lifted her knee to deliver a blow with her knee to Mercedes' abdomen. With her hand still in the air, Mercedes stepped back, bent over in reaction to Fleur's attack. Taking advantage of the situation, Fleur shoved Mercedes to the floor and, finding her wand, again pointed it at Mercedes who now sat unarmed on the floor clutching at her stomach. _

_"Stay away from me. I never want you around me again; do you understand? We are finished," Fleur huffed. She could feel her body prickling and her eyes burning. Whether it was from tears, the transformation she knew might occur if she didn't calm down, or both, she wasn't sure. Suddenly, Mercedes' eyes grew wide and fearful, her flushed complexion becoming pale. Fleur had had enough of her and took a step toward her, growling, _

_"Get out."_

_Mercedes hurriedly grabbed her shirt that was at her side and bolted for the door, not even bothering to close the door behind her. _

_Quickly, Fleur moved to close it. Slowly, she made her way to her dresser, lifting her eyes to peer at her own reflection. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the color of her icy blue iris ad been replaced with one of scarlet and gold. A wave of tears overwhelmed her as she rested her head on her arms and allowed the tears to flow freely. _

Fleur felt herself snap out of her recollection as Hermione made her way to stand in front of the older girl; her body mere inches away form her own. Fleur looked down into deep brown eyes and almost cringed when she saw a frustrated confusion in them.

"Fleur, I brought you here because I needed to talk with you," Hermione softly spoke, her eyes seeming to probe Fleur's questioningly.

"What did you need to talk wi'z me about, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked hesitantly. Hermione's gaze deepened as she took a small step back, alarming an already confused Fleur.

"I want to know what's between you and that Mercedes girl that ran into us before," Hermione stated, her voice containing a small amount of venom in it as she spoke the name. Fleur's stomach cringed upon hearing what had been said and immediately cast her eyes to the ground, her lips forming a frown. "If she's a rival or something…"

"'Ermione, 'ze reason she is like 'zat is because we used to be toge'zer; she's just been 'zat way ever since I broke up wi'z 'er a year ago. 'Zere is no'zing between us." A large weight seemed to lift off Hermione's shoulders as she relaxed. Fleur wondered, however, if it was the right time to announce her feelings for the younger witch. Without much thought, she blurted out.

"Mercedes is only jealous because I 'ave feelings for someone else," Fleur said slowly. Instantly, Hermione perked up, giving Fleur a questioning look. Although she seemed excited, Fleur could see a hint of sadness lurking in her gaze.

"Who do you like, Fleur?" Hermione asked, this time taking a small step closer to Fleur. The older witch gave her a weary smile.

_'Well, it is too late to turn back now, isn't it? I should 'ave waited,' _Fleur thought, now feeling slightly regretful at having brought up the subject.

"'Ermione, if I tell you, will you promise me not to…'ow would you put it…freak out?" Fleur asked, again fearing the thought of Hermione being disgusted with her and running off. In response, the younger witch just nodded, seeming on edge to hear what she was about to say.

"Well, I know 'zat it 'as only been a day, but...," Fleur started her confession only to be interrupted.

"Wait, you _dated_ Mercedes? But that would mean you're…" Hermione stumbled in realization, her eyes widening in mild shock. However, to Fleur's relief, she didn't step away or look horrified. In fact, if anything, Hermione looked more intrigued by this new found information.

"Oui, 'Ermione, I am a lesbian," Fleur stated, gazing intensely into Hermione's eyes. Hermione's lips quirked up in a smile and looked about to speak when Fleur stopped her, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

In the first few seconds of the kiss neither girl really moved; Hermione was shocked at the fact that the girl she had been sheltering feelings for was kissing her, Fleur shocked that she had gathered the courage to do so. However, just as Fleur thought to move away, Hermione wrapped her arm around her neck, deepening the kiss. Encouraged by this, Fleur slowly snaked her hands around her waist, gently pulling her closer. Her heart ached with joy as the reality of the situation finally hitting her. Hermione gently pulled back to catch her breath, a smile creeping onto her lips as they stood there, foreheads touching and noses nuzzling.

"'Ermione?" Fleur whispered.

"Yeah, Fleur?" Hermione answered a little dreamily.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Fleur asked, holding her breath with anticipation. Seeing this only made Hermione smile even more.

"Only if you'll be mine," the younger witch replied, placing a small kiss on her lips then resting her head on the taller girl's chest. Fleur in turn held her close and kissed her forehead, swaying gently. Both girls let out a contented sigh simultaneously. Hermione opened her eyes suddenly, looking up at her new found girlfriend.

"I almost forgot why I wanted to come here in the first place," she smiled, leaning up to kiss Fleur again. The other girl bent down to meet Hermione's lips with her own, their kiss soft, but deep. After a few seconds, the kiss was gently broken, followed by Fleur pulling Hermione into a tight embrace, nuzzling her nose.

"And why is 'zat, mon amour?" Fleur asked, an eyebrow rising in mock suspicion. Hermione didn't say a word but slipped her hand in Fleur's and led her toward the door. Once outside, both girls faced an amazing view of the lake and mountains that lurked in the distance. Fleur and Hermione held their breaths for a few moments before sauntering over to the ledge where the rest of the day was passed between whispers and kisses.

In the evening, once the sun had set and the chilly night air crept onto the two girls did they move to return to the castle's interior. As they walked down the flight of steps to the ground floor, smiles plastered on their faces, fingers and hands intertwined and each other on their minds. To both the entire day seemed almost a dream, but one that neither would forget.

Again, like the previous night, Fleur escorted Hermione towards the entrance of the Gryffindor Common room. Before departing to their separate rooms, a soft, but passionate kiss was shared, succeeded by a tight hug.

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed today, Fleur," Hermione smiled brightly at her. "Thank you."

"It was entirely my pleasure, 'Ermione," Fleur replied, pulling up Hermione's hand, leaning down to place a kiss on the back of her palm. "And you 'ave no idea 'ow 'appy I am to 'ave you as my own."

Hermione smiled wider at this, her cheeks tinting with blush.

"As am I. However, real I know this is, I can't help but feel as if I'm going to wake up from this dream any minute."

"And 'owever much a dream 'zis feels like, 'Ermione, I can assure you, it is not," Fleur whispered in her ear before turning to again kiss her gently.

"I'm glad," Hermione whispered once the kiss had ended.

"As am I," Fleur replied contently, embracing her in a brief hug. "You better get to bed, 'zough. I want you rested for class; I do not want to be 'ze reason for keeping you up. Not for now anyway."

Hermione blushed at the last comment, realizing its underlying tease as Fleur winked; she smiled nonetheless, the same thought having crossed her mind at the same time Fleur had said it.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," Hermione smiled, leaning up to plant a quick peck on her lips. This time a light blush crept on Fleur's cheeks as she smiled.

"Alright 'zen; I will see you tomorrow," she replied, taking a step backward reluctantly. Hermione turned to the large portrait that guarded the entrance to Gryffindor tower, whispering something Fleur's keen hearing couldn't pick up. Immediately, the portrait flung itself aside, allowing Hermione to pass though it.

Before she was completely through, however, she sent Fleur a kiss. Fleur smiled and blew one back at her. Once Hermione had departed, Fleur took her own leave towards the Beauxbatons carriage, the day's events reeling in her mind as she drifted off to sleep that night. The same could be said of Hermione who, once ready for bed, began planning future outings with Fleur.

A/N: hey everyone, well, that's the end of this chapter, so tell me how you liked it k? review review review review review review!!!!! Love u all and I'll update soon after finals next week 


End file.
